Hello My Name Is Charlie Eppes
by Sushi Chi
Summary: What happened when Charlie met Colby and Megan.
1. Hello My Name Is Colby Granger

**Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs. Don't profit from this writing.  
A/N: just wanted to have a bit of fun. And this is just a fanfic.

* * *

**

**Hello My Name Is Charlie Eppes  
Part One Of Three  
Hello My Name Is Colby Granger

* * *

**

Charlie ran up to the guard and quickly flashed his pass, he continued running into the office until he ran into someone then falling to the floor.

David stared down at Charlie, "Why were you running?" He helped Charlie up.

"I'm late." Charlie said horridly.

David was deliberately standing in Charlie's way, "What for?"

"Present." Charlie said impatiently, looking at his watch.

"Present?" David asked, confused.

Charlie nodded. "Don's got a present for me."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday." Charlie said simply.

David didn't know it was Charlie's birthday, "Man, If I'd known I would have gotten you something."

Charlie help up his hand, "You're gift to me can be you moving out of my way."

David laughed and stepped to the side, "Hope the elevator is fast enough for you!" He called out to the running professor.

Alas, the elevator was not fast enough for him. It took precious seconds off his time. He had a bet going with Don. If he could make it up to the offices by 1:57:06 he would get his present. If Charlie was even one second late, he didn't get it. _I should have taken the stairs._ Charlie thought to himself as he reached the floor he wanted. Charlie ran. He ran as fast as he could without causing trouble.

Don on the other hand sat patiently at his desk, he was staring at his watch. He looked up and smiled, seeing no sign of Charlie. He looked back at his watch, It was 1:56:02. Charlie would be late. Don chuckled to himself, he would keep Charlie's present, he rather liked it. He jerked his head up when he heard a screeching sound of tennis shoes. _Dammit. He's here._ Don looked up and saw his brother panting. 1:57:03. Don smiled to himself. "You're late." _He doesn't need to know that he was three seconds early._

Charlie shook his head, "Am. Not. Liar." He said between pants. "Give. Me. Present. Now."

Don had to chuckle at his brother. He shrugged. "Alright. Just get your breath first."

Charlie nodded his thanks.

When Charlie was breathing more normaly he reached under his desk and brought out the presant.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at how well it was wrapped, "Did you wrap this or did you have to store do it?"

Don grinned, "That's for me to know." He handed his brother the gift, "Just open it."

Charlie ripped it open and grinned, "Hey a new i-Pod!"

Don nodded, "Yeah. Dad told me that yours broke and so I thought that it hasn't been enough time for you to take time out of your busy life to go and buy a new one."

"Wow. Thanks Don." Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah, it's the latest model or something." Don said.

"You really didn't have to spend so much money on me." Charlie said.

"No, I did." Don replied. "I know I don't thank you enough for all the consulting work you do and I guess it was just my way to thank you."

"Thanks Don. It means a lot." Charlie replied happily.

A man walked up, "Uh. Don?"

"Yeah?" Don turned towards the man.

"Where exactly is the break room?"

Charlie laughed, "You're new here?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. Is it that easy to tell?"

"Yeah. I don't work here and I know where the break room is." Charlie smiled.

"You don't work here?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Consultant. My names Charlie Eppes."

"Eppes?" The man looked from Don to Charlie.

"We're brothers." Don replied.

The man nodded, "Alright. What do you consult us about?"

"All kinds of things." Charlie answered, "But all of those things has to do with math."

"Math?"

"Math." Charlie nodded, "So, if you don't mind me ... I'm just curious. Who are you?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm Granger. Colby Granger."

Charlie blinked. "Are you aware that you are named after a type of cheese?"


	2. Hello My Name Is Megan Reeves

**Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs. Don't profit from this writing.  
A/N: All three parts happen in one day.

* * *

**

**Hello My Name Is Charlie Eppes  
Part Two of Three  
Hello My Name Is Megan Reeves

* * *

**

Charlie had left Colby standing there after the comment he made. He smiled to himself, he was having a pretty good day. He wondered how Colby was taking the comment about his name and cheese. Charlie shrugged.

David saw Charlie standing alone, so he walked up to his friend. "Hey, Charlie."

"David!" Charlie grinned.

"Can you tell me more about why you were running everywhere now?"

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah. I had a bet going with Don. If I got up here by a certain time I got my present."

"Did you get it?" David asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe that Don would buy me something so expensive."

"What did he get you?"

Charlie held up his new i-Pod.

David whistled, "Wow."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Charlie. I'll buy you a birthday present and give it to you tomorrow. That alright?" David asked.

Charlie shook his head, "David, you don't have to get me anything. You didn't even know it was my birthday, so I don't blame you. Anyway, I think I'd feel bad if you got me something."

David blinked, "Why?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it is because you work with my brother and-"

David cut Charlie off before he could say anymore, "Charlie. We are friends. I want to get you something."

Charlie shrugged, "I guess."

David nodded, "Good."

"But you don't have to spend much money on me." Charlie said.

David thought about it, "How about instead I take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. That will work. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You bet." David said, smiling at his friend. He looked down at his watch, "It's been nice seeing you, but I've got to go."

"Yeah. I understand. I'll see you later." Charlie said, watching his friend leave.

Charlie was about to follow suit when he looked down at his new i-Pod. He needed to thank Don again. But where was he? Charlie looked and saw him talking to a woman in an interrogation room. It didn't look like Don was interrogating her, it just looked like he was talking to her.

Yep, they just laughed. They just laughed? Charlie grinned with an idea. He strolled over and into the room was ease.

"Interviewing another girlfriend?" Charlie asked, grinning.

Don's eyes shot toward Charlie. "Charlie. I don't interview girlfriends."

Charlie turned towards the woman. "I've run the statistics, and they show that Don won't ever get married." His eyes sparkled with amusement, "But there are always anomalies." He shrugged and turned to Don, "You will be rekindling dad's hope for grandkids."

"Charlie." Don said dangerously cool. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I came here to thank again for the gift, but now I'm meeting my future sister-in-law." He walked up to her and held his hand out. "Hello. I'm Charlie Eppes."

She smiled, "I'm a new agent here, not Don's girlfriend. Or future wife."

Charlie chuckled, "I know. I was just giving my brother a hard time."

She shook his hand, "Megan. Megan Reeves."

Charlie's grin grew.

That made Don nervous. He had no idea what was lurking in his brother's mind.

"Do you fly too?"

Megan stared at him. How did he know? "Y-Yes." She said slowly. "I have my pilot's license. I fly on weekends sometimes, it calms me down."

"Oh. So you're a weekend superhero?"


	3. Ever Met Charlie Eppes?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs. Don't profit from this writing.  
A/N: Charlie doesn't meet anyone in this one, and he doesn't make an appearance, but . . . You'll find out.

* * *

**

**Hello My Name Is Charlie Eppes  
Part Three of Three  
Ever Met Charlie Eppes?

* * *

**

Don whistled, "Granger! Come here!"

"Yes, Sir." Colby said, walking over to Don and a woman.

"Colby." Don said, when he reached them, "You're not in the army anymore. You don't' have to _Yes, Sir_ anymore."

Colby nodded, "Yes, Si-" He stopped himself, "Yes." He grinned.

Don nodded, "Alright. Colby Granger meet Megan Reeves. Megan Reeves this is Colby Granger. You both are new and you both are on my team. I believe you both know David?"

"Yeah. I've met David." Colby said.

"Me too." Megan added.

Don nodded, "Good." He looked at his watch, "Shit. I'm late. I've got to go." He paused, shook his head, then walked off.

Megan sighed.

Colby's stomach growled. He smiled, embarrassed.

Megan smiled as her stomach talked back, "I'd say we're both hungry."

Colby nodded, "Yeah." He looked at his watch, "We can leave and go eat." He looked at Megan, "I uh. I don't know my way around town."

"Me either."

"And I don't have any food at my house." Colby added slowly.

Megan nodded, "How about you and I go and eat out somewhere together. I mean, we've got to get to know each other."

Colby nodded. "Sounds great to me."

"Let me just get my coat and we can go and find somewhere to eat." Megan said, walking off.

Colby thought about the day. He had a pretty good first day, and he had met some interesting people, like Charlie Eppes. He was interesting. That was for sure.

Megan grabbed her coat and walked back, looking around the office on her way. Her eyes fell on Don's desk and a picture of him and his brother. Charlie Eppes. Strange person. How did he know she flew? She shrugged and made her way to Colby. "I feel like Mexican."

Colby nodded, "Yeah. It sounds pretty good."

"I'd like a taco." Colby told the waitress.

"What kind of cheese do you want on that? Cheddar or Colby?" She asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

Colby fought to keep a straight face, "Colby." he managed to say. Once the waitress was gone, he started laughing.

Megan stared at him. She was a profiler, and Colby seemed to be easy to profile. Such strange behaviors. "Why are you laughing?"

Colby stopped laughing, "Sorry."

She nodded, "It's alright. I just want to know why you're laughing?"

Colby's mouth opened as if to say something, then it closed. How should he start it? "Uh. Have you ever met Charlie Eppes?"

Megan's eyes grew, "Yeah. He's kinda strange if you ask me."

Colby nodded, "I met him today and after he heard my name he asked if I was aware that I was named after a type of cheese."

Megan smiled, "And so when the waitress asked what kind of cheese you wanted ..."

Colby nodded, "Yeah. It just made me laugh. I've never had anyone ask me if I was named after cheese before." He paused, "So what happened when you first met him?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"You said he was kinda strange. What made you think that?"

She took a breath, "Well, at first he made comments about me dating Don. Then I told him that we weren't dating."

"Did he say anything about your name?" Colby asked, taking a drink from his beer, "I'm just wondering because he made the comment about mine." He paused, "Though I don't know what he'd say about your name."

"Well, the weird part was that he knew that I flew."

"You fly?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "On weekends. I've got a pilot's license."

"What exactly did he say?" Colby asked, confused.

"Well, I told him my name and then he asked if I flew." She answered.

"Then what?"

"I told him yes, on weekends."

"What was his reply?" Colby was leaning on the table.

"Something about me being a superhero on weekends. Then he laughed and left leaving me and Don very confused." Megan said, taking a drink of her beer.

Colby smiled, "He is really smart. I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

Colby shrugged, "Other than the fact that Don said he was his genius kid brother? Well, he made the cheese comment about my name and the hero one about yours."

"But I don't get the comment about mine!" She said full of emotion.

"You're name is Megan Reeves." Colby said, "And Christopher Reeves played Superman."

Her mouth fell open, she was smiling. "Oh. That is a smart comment."

Colby nodded, "Oh. Wow." His eyes happily gleamed.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Colby grinned. "I just solved my first case."

* * *

Fin 


End file.
